Fenrir es
by bittul-eojin Minni
Summary: Fenrir Greyback no solo es un hombre lobo que muerde sin importarle el que halla luna llena o no, también es muchas cosas. Drabbles.
1. Misántropo

**Disclaimer: Harry** Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic fue creado para** Desafios **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **se tiene que hacer seis viñetas, tres de cosas buenas y tres de cosas malas. He usado el formato de las 155 palabras.

**.**

**Fenrir es:**

**.**

**Misántropo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los odia, simplemente siempre les causo una gran repulsión, estar a su alrededor es mucho más de lo que puede soportar, cuanto lamenta ser de su misma especie: _**Un humano**_, ser iguales a ellos. No. Se niega a aceptarlo; él no es igual a ellos, es muchísimo mejor.

No soporta cuando Malfoy le dice que son iguales, porque claramente no lo son, es como decir que un _sangre pura_ es igual a un _sangre sucia_, porque claramente es falso.

Es por eso que cuando el licántropo lo mordió y le convirtió, no le molesto n le asusto, es más se alegró.

Malfoy no volvería que por tener la misma sangre y nivel social son iguales, no pertenece a la misma raza que ellos. Ya no más. Ahora es superior.

Por eso lleva con orgullo su nueva condición, feliz de lo que es ahora.

Ha dejado de ser un humano, nada es mejor. Nada lo es.


	2. A veces desprecia

**Disclaimer: Harry** Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic fue creado para** Desafios **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **se tiene que hacer seis viñetas, tres de cosas buenas y tres de cosas malas. He usado el formato de las 155 palabras.

**.**

**Fenrir es:**

**.**

**Apenas desprecia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si hay peor inmundicia en el mundo, esos son los _sangre sucia, _tan simples andando por ahí, sin arrepentirse de estarle robando la magia a ellos, los sangre puras, simplemente los desprecia.

No soporta que se les permita estudiar magia, magia que solo les pertenece a los verdaderos magos, magia que les fue heredada por sus ancestros y ellos… ellos creen que pueden tomarla por que sí.

¿Saben a quienes más desprecia? A todos eso magos _sangre pura_ que no entienden su legado, que apoyan a esos inservibles _hijos de muggles_, que se juntan con ellos y los defienden; no los entienden, solamente deben estar mal de la cabeza.

Los mestizos ¡Qué horror! La creación de un verdadero mago con un _muggle_ o con un _sangre sucia_. No. Ellos no deberían existir, son la prueba irrefutable de la idiotez de algunos verdaderos magos, no los soporta.

Sinceramente los desprecia, ninguno de aquellas clases deberían existir.


	3. No miente

**Disclaimer: Harry** Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic fue creado para** Desafios **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **se tiene que hacer seis viñetas, tres de cosas buenas y tres de cosas malas. He usado el formato de las 155 palabras.

**.**

**Fenrir es:**

.

**No miente:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le sonríe tratando de ser amable, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella como todo un caballero.

-Un gusto conocerla, hermosa señorita- le dice, soltando su mano suavemente. Miente, no quería conocerla.

-El placer es todo mío.

-Hermosa voz la que tiene- la alaga, galante; vuelve a mentir, es horrenda. Chillante.

La invita a un paseo, es su prometida, la que eligieron sus padres. Como la odia simplemente insoportable, pero eso no importa, a partir de ahora tiene que estar con ella los todos los días de su vida.

La chica es molesta, solo dos horas junto a ella y quiere matarse, no, matarla. Gracias a Merlín ya se va.

-Me encanto estar con usted, espero poder verla mañana.

-Lo lamento, estaré de viaje a Alemania por dos semana.

-Es una lástima- Miente de nuevo, no lo es, cuanto le alegra no tener que verla por un tiempo, mientras más sea muchísimo mejor.


	4. Tolerante

**Disclaimer: Harry** Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic fue creado para** Desafios **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **se tiene que hacer seis viñetas, tres de cosas buenas y tres de cosas malas. He usado el formato de las 155 palabras.

**.**

**Fenrir es:**

.

**Tolerante:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día más con ella, deberían darle un premio, no hay nadie como él, capaz de tolerar a alguien tan insoportable como lo es su prometida.

Ya se quejó con sus padres sobre ella, pero no le dejan opinar nada al respecto, si lo hiciera, sería la decimotercera que rechazara, ya se hartaron de esperar y saben, que si Fenrir eligiera solo, nunca se casaría y el apellido, el gran y ancestral apellido Greyback dejaría de existir por siempre.

Fenrir no cree en eso del amor, él sólo busca a alguien que entienda su pasión por las artes oscuras y que no lo moleste, pero solo la tiene a ella.

Pero solo le queda respirar y seguirla tolerando, pronto, muy pronto se deshará de esa insoportable mujer, lograra librarse de la tortura que supone verla todos los días.

Si tan solo sus padres lo entendieran, Fenrir no haría lo que va hacer. Es una lástima.


	5. Sensible

**Disclaimer: Harry** Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic fue creado para** Desafios **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **se tiene que hacer seis viñetas, tres de cosas buenas y tres de cosas malas. He usado el formato de las 155 palabras.

**.**

**Fenrir es:**

.

**Sensible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grita, trata de huir, golpea con fuerza la gruesa puerta de madera donde está. Fenrir al fin disfruta de un momento a lado de su molesta prometida, se divierte tanto verla sufrir.

-Mátame ya, por favor- le ruega, dejándolo sorprendiéndolo, nunca pensó que su vox sonara tan suave y linda.

Camina lentamente hacia ella, clavándole una hermosa daga de plata en el hombro derecho, quiere volver a oír su voz de esa manera.

-¿Qué querías?-Tiene una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro, demostrando lo mucho que disfruta el torturarla de esa forma.

-Que me mates, por favor, mátame.

Sigue apuñalándola, una vez tras otras, regodeándose con sus gritos ahogados y sus sollozos mal contenidos. Hasta que por fin la mata con un simple _AVADA_, porque Fenrir es sensible al dolor ajeno y solo quiso acabar con su sufrimiento, o quien sabe tal vez solo se aburrió de verla.

El motivo no importa, a nadie.


	6. Solidario

**Disclaimer: Harry** Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic fue creado para** Desafios **del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **se tiene que hacer seis viñetas, tres de cosas buenas y tres de cosas malas. He usado el formato de las 155 palabras.

**.**

**Fenrir es:**

.

**Solidario:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si hay algo de lo que Fenrir está seguro es que Peter Pettigrew, es un inútil, hay era su iniciación a los mortífagos y era incapaz de completar su tarea, solo era lanzarle un _AVADA_ a una niña muggle, nada del otro mundo, esta tan sorprendido de que Colagusano no hubiera salido corriendo donde sus amiguitos todavía llorando y contándoles todo, con lo cobarde que es.

Es una suerte el que no le haya tocado Bellatrix en su iniciación, si no, seguro y ya estaría muerto.

-_AVADA KADAVRA_- grita apuntando a la niña, ha decidido ser solidario con Colagusano y ayudarlo en su misión, después le tocara a el explicársele al Lord lo inútil que fue como para llevar a cabo su misión.

Simplemente se va y lo deja solo, ira a tortura y eliminar a más _muggles _el mismo, decidió seguir siendo solidario y ayudar más al Lord con la noble causa, eliminar _muggles_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, soy una irresponsable que solo pierde el tiempo y siempre publica sobre el tiempo, es que no puedo ser peor, ni siquiera pude mandarlo a vetear así que disculpen los horrores ortográficos, espero que les haya gustado y que vean más lindo y simpático a Fenrir como yo lo he hecho. Acuérdense de los review, so le hacen daño a nadie y me da felicidad, y no cuesta nada.

Besos


End file.
